


Very Right

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Self-cest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: When Missy and the Master play, they play to win. Spoilers forThe Doctor Falls





	Very Right

**Author's Note:**

> AU set before Missy was locked in a vault and she agrees that the Master's reaction to her pushing him up against a wall isn't wrong, but actually very right.

"You know…" the Master threw his head back and gasped before continuing, "you're very good at this."

Missy looked smug. "Of course I am. I used to be you." She tightened her grip, making him gasp again. "I know what you're feeling."

He took a deep breath then frowned. "Why does your skirt have so much material?" It was a long skirt, that he was trying to roll up from the waist. It wasn't the best way to do it but, she acknowledged, probably the only way to do it without him needing to move away from her hands.

She smiled. "All the better to thwart you with."

In lieu of a comeback, he kissed her hard, abandoning her skirt to grab her hips and pull her closer to him. He used his hold on her and her distraction to turn them around and push her up against the wall. She temporarily lost her grip on him, which he used to his advantage and finally got under her skirt.

"You're learning quickly." But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of reacting to what he was doing, even though her breath came in pants and her hearts were beating faster.

"I'm good at this too." He grinned at her.

She grinned back: his trousers were easier to manoeuvre around and she had two hands free.

He pushed up against her with a hip and a shoulder, and moaned into her neck.

She would never stoop so low as to make a sound like that, much as it was tempting given what he was doing with his fingers.

"I can keep this up all day." His breath tickled her ear and blew at a strand of hair that had escaped a hairpin.

"So can I." They both could and they both knew it. But she was determined to end this the winner. She made sure not to let go as she leaned against him and turned them again to push him hard against the wall. He laughed, but she knew he really liked it when she did that. She liked it when she did that too.

Seconds later he shuddered in her hand. "I win," she singsonged.

"Oh, no." He sidestepped away from her, putting his hands in the air, far more sure footed than he should be after that. "I think you'll find that I win."

She stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was really going to just stop now. He didn't move. They had a stalemate, except they both knew he was going to end up finishing her off, one way or another. "Well." She folded her arms, trying to look cool and collected, rather than the hot and bothered she actually was. "I'll remember this the next time you need a hand or two."

He considered that for a moment, then dropped to his knees in front of her and lifted her skirt.

She gasped at the touch of his tongue, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep herself upright. It was all over when his hands joined in.

He looked smug when he rose, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand.

"I'll remember that," she promised, pulling on his shoulders to bring him close enough to kiss.

"This has all been very vanilla," he said afterwards, although the taste in her mouth said otherwise. "Next time let's spice it up a little."

She lifted her chin. "I have just the thing in mind." She adjusted her clothes and pinned her hair, as he zipped up his trousers.

"I look forward to it."

"So do I," she said, but only after he left. After all, it wasn't something she was going to admit to him. Even if he did used to be her.


End file.
